The present invention relates to a mechanism for opening or closing an ink supply passage in an ink-jet printer.
In an ink-jet printer for processing a large quantity of data, particularly in an ink-jet printer for enabling a large quantity of color printing, ink cartridges with large capacity for respectively housing at least four types such as black, cyan, magenta and yellow of ink are provided outside the side frame of the printer main body, however, to further downsize the above printer, these ink cartridges are sometimes arranged symmetrically in a lower part on both sides of the printer main body.
However, as large difference is made between the head of a recording head and the head of each ink cartridge and large difference is made between each head of the right and left ink cartridges when the printer main body is tilted in case the ink cartridges are arranged symmetrically in the lower part on both sides of the printer main body as described above, a problem such as the leakage of ink and the color mixture of ink may be caused in case the printer main body is vibrated or is tilted when it is carried.